Unexpected Saviour
by Giovanni22
Summary: Its funny how one simple Hollow attack can change the course of fate for one young teenager. The story follows Giovanni as he tries to make sense of the Hollow attack, and how he develops his own spirit powers.


A loud roar echoed through the air. His light blue eyes opening all of a sudden. His figure rose up under the shirts. He blinked as his slim figure rose out of the bed. Messy brown hair went in all directions as he walked to the window. Pulling the drapes away he looked outside. Nothing. Odd he thought to himself. He could've sworn he heard something shaking his head. Laying on top of the sheets his eyes would close.

What seemed only like 5 minutes he heard a loud yell echo through the house," GIOVANNI!"

Eyes opened up right away as he jumped out of bed. Those eyes narrowing around him as if he was expecting something to pop out. Nothing happened. Relaxing a bit his hand would go to his t-shirt pulling it off. Despite the laundry hamper being right next to him he went onto drop it on the floor. His blue eyes looking what to wear to school. Being in a private school he only had uniforms. A soft sigh came over him as he pulled the white collared shirt on, and a pair of brown dress pants. Flexing a bit he frowned disappointingly. Still no muscle. This idea of hoping one day they would appear was failing pretty badly.

After buttoning up his shirt, and getting ready for school he grabbed his backpack off the chair next to the door. Walking out a cane hit against his cheek. Stumbling into the wall he shook his head a bit. His head turned around to see what the hell had hit him A hunched older figure stood there. Wrinkles along that olive complexioned face showed the great age of the man. Wearing a black hate, a white shirt, and blue jeans he seemed like a laughable type of person.

Holding his cheek rubbing it Giovanni smirked," Thought you were going to pop out of the closet again."

The old man smiled a bit and laughed. Walking down the hall without even saying a word. Giovanni rubbed his cheek once more, and made his way down the hallway to the kitchen. Turning quickly he entered the kitchen. His eyes widened at the overwhelming smell of toast. His tongue went over his lips as he quickly grabbed a piece of toast from the plate on the table. Still no sign of his grandma. This was awkward. He took a bite of the toast. He heard a quick footstep as his hand went to the broomstick she was holding. The old woman smirked a bit," Ah.. Young Giovanni learned how to block, but not think!"

She dropped the broom leaving his face open to a hit. He flinched a little expecting a hit, but opened his eyes to find his grandma over the oven. She wasn't as ruthless as his grandpa. Setting the broom against the table he would yell," Ciao mi nunu e noni!"

Walking out the door the sunlight beat against his lightly complexioned face. Sneezing a little he adjusted, and would walk along the small sidewalk which went from his house to the main sidewalk. Walking along his thoughts always wandered. Was he going to ask a certain girl out? What about that history tet next period. Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath. A gust of cold wind came around him as he looked behind him. Ever since the night before a chilly feeling had been aching in his spine. He closed his eyes clearing his mind. What was this feeling that something was watching him?

Quickly turning around he felt a gush of wind hit him. Eyes widened as his eyes looked up as a huge creature stood before him. Its long face seemed to be covered with a white mask. Haunting little yellow eyes looking upon Giovanni.

Its height was double that of Giovanni. Standing 12 feet tall it cast an intimidating shadow over him. Its muscular brownish body providing more to its figure. A very distinguishable hole was in its stomach area. That large mouth opened. Saliva slipping from its pearly white teeth as it released a loud growl.

The wind from the breath hit Giovanni in the face as he stumbled back. His eyebrow twitching from the stench of the blast.

He angerly pointed at the creature," I don't know who the hell you think you are breathing on like that! But man use some orbitz or something!"

He stumbled back a little as the creature leasned in and then launched itself into the air eclipsing the sun. Giovannis arms rose in defense as he would run back a bit attempting to escape the hollow.

He managed to tumble out of the way of the landing Hollow. He heard it laugh," Foolish.. Stay still, and let me devour you!"

His eyes widened at the voice of the creature. Again it launched itself at him. Only having his backpack, he quickly took it off his shoulder, and threw it at the Hollow. The backpack smashed against the Hollows face, but did nothing to stop it.

He felt himself become frozen. He couldn't move his body. The Hollow continued its fast approach. It couldn't have been the creature causing him not to move. He tried to move his arm, but to no avail. His body grew sweaty. His hair dampening. What was happening?

As the Hollow was only two yards away he closed his eyes. It was to end like this? From behind him he heard a swish sound. His body froze even more. He felt as if a power far greater than his cause his body to freeze up.

And above him a black cloaked figure landed in front of him. A silver light reflected bakc at him. The figure had drawn a blade. The Hollow had stop its advance. It took a more defensive posture.


End file.
